


Reno Walks Into His Apartment

by Classical_Trash



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chaos Ensues, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Idk if this counts as fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Oh, Rare Pairings, crackship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classical_Trash/pseuds/Classical_Trash
Summary: Reno's been coming home to see the same person (that he is 99% sure breaks in) on his sofa.
Relationships: Reno/Vincent Valentine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Maid Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> I had this thought after I saw a cosplay of Rem from Re:Zero on my Instagram explore page.

The door opens and Vincent Valentine, who sits on the sofa, looks up from his book and to the person who has just entered the apartment. 

“Oh, you’re here,” Reno glances over to Vincent, taking off the heels he wore and walking over to the kitchen counter and drops his keys. “Don’t remember giving ya a spare key.” 

Vincent could only stare in disbelief.

Reno walks over to Vincent, settling himself on the sofa next to the ex-Turk, he lays his head on Vincent’s lap. 

He looks over to the book in Vincent’s golden claw. “Loveless, huh? Knew a guy who was obsessed with it, never had a conversation with him where he didn’t mention it at least twice,” Reno smiles at the memory, looking up to Vincent’s crimson eyes. 

“What?” 

Vincent squints his eyes and gives a pointed look to the skirt that Reno wore. “I see Turk uniforms changed a lot since my time.”

Reno glances down, quickly grinning. 

“Well, do you like it?” Reno asks, and Vincent rolls his eyes. 

“Why are you wearing it?” The ex-Turk asks, settling Loveless on Reno’s chest, covering the thin bow and frilly shirt. “Can I touch?” 

Reno gives a nod of approval, and Vincent places a hand on the laces of the cloth corset, making Reno watch his hand feel the outfit.    
“Was for an infiltration mission. My target had a thing for dressing up and shit. Wasn’t really my idea, but it is what it is.” Vincent delicately moves his hand. “Aint it soft? I had a choice of this or a leather one, but couldn’t really move in it. Was way more constricting than this.” 

Reno watches Vincent look down to the black skirt with white frills that ended at his thigh. “And if my eyes are right, you too seem to have a thing for this,” the red-head snickers. 

Vincent gently flicks Reno’s forehead with his claw. “Good quality.” 

“All Shin-Ra paid, so I don't expect them to get something cheap,” Vincent hums at Reno’s words. “It’s still uncomfortable as shit, and the socks-” Reno reaches for the strip of lace that connects the underwear he wore to the thigh-highs. “These things kept falling down! Had to make a few adjustments but it still was annoying as fuck to wear for the whole day. And  _ of course,  _ my Turk uniform got dirty while I left it in Elena’s care, so I had to wear this bullshit home.” Reno huffs, looking up to Vincent to see him still staring at the skirt. “Vinny, do you have a Maid fetish?” 

He gives Reno a look before going back to admiring the skirt. “I don’t...know.” 

“I have a theory you do. All the evidence points to me being right.” Vincent lets out a quick chuckle, taking his hand off of the corset and to Reno’s jaw. 

“Do you want to test that theory out?” 

Reno smiles, sitting up and giving Vincent a quick kiss. 

“Nah,” Reno pats Vincent’s cheek. “I’m real tired, Vinny, and as much as I’d love to not sleep the whole night, I want to sleep the whole night.” He grabs the copy of Loveless and places it on Vincent’s lap. “I’m going to go shower.” He stands up, stretching out his arms and yawning. “Can you order some takeout? I haven’t eaten in awhile.” Vincent nods, effortlessly catching Reno’s phone when the other tossed it. 

Reno walks towards his bedroom, stopping at the door to say:

“You’re not even hiding the fact that you’re staring.” 

Vincent mutters out a “sorry,” that makes Reno cackle as he enters the bedroom. 

After Reno showers, he carefully places the maid outfit in his closet, a smile on his face as he did it. 

Couldn't hurt to save it for another time. 


	2. Resting

“I really don’t remember giving you a spare key,” Reno shuts the door, glaring at the man sitting down and reading. An all too familiar sight, as of late. 

Vincent doesn’t dote on the man’s questioning, only scooting to the edge of the warm grey sofa so that Reno could sprawl next to him. 

The Turk tosses his blazer at the foot of the sofa, sitting down and resting his head on Vincent’s shoulder, the back of the couch cushioning him. He closes his eyes to shield himself from the fluorescent lights coming from the nearby lamp and kitchen. Reno crosses his legs, and he feels the golden claw of the other sneak around his shoulders. 

“How was work?” Vincent asks, earning a groan from the red-head. 

“Same boring shit,” Reno mumbles into Vincent’s silky black button-up. “Me and the others are gonna do something for Turk Tuesday,” Reno chuckles at the name. “If you wanna go, just say the word so I can let them know.” 

Vincent shakes his head, closing his copy of Loveless with one-hand and settling it on the sofa’s armrest. “I don’t consider myself a Turk so I shouldn’t go to something sacred like Turk Tuesday.”

Reno hums. “Do the others even know about us?” Vincent raises an eyebrow.

“No,” Reno starts. “Never really thought about mentioning,” he points at Vincent and then himself, “-us.”

“I understand,” the crimson-eyed man nods. 

“Really?” Reno squints, and Vincent rests his head on Renos. 

“You’re clearly embarrassed about the age gap-”

“Ohhh, shut the fuck up,” the red-head scoffs, though the smile on his face betrays him. “You’re terrible sometimes.”

“I thought you wanted me to be less serious?” Vincent puts his hand on Reno’s. 

“Only if your jokes weren’t terrible,” the Turk mutters, letting their fingers intertwine. “Do your friends know?” 

“No.” 

Reno sighs. “Man, the day they find out is the day I die.” Vincent chuckles. 

“They won’t kill you.” 

“They’ve tried,” Reno retorts, “Though I can’t say they were in the wrong, I  _ did  _ try to kill em all too, but they all hate me, Vinny, you should know that.” 

“I do know that. When I traveled with them they spat out your names.” 

“Can’t really say they were wrong to do that,” Reno states.

“No,” Vincent kisses the top of Reno’s head. “They weren’t.”

They stay like that for however long, until Vincent hears the light snoring underneath him. 

Reno has his eyes closed, the goggles he wears slightly crooked and that makes Vincent think ‘cute’ as he gently picks up the Turk and walking to the bedroom. 

The bed had plain white sheets and a navy blue blanket. The room around it was quite plain, with only a bathroom and a closet door being the most interesting things on the walls. 

Vincent lays Reno down, covering him with the navy blanket and carefully taking off the goggles and settling it down on the tiny nightstand. 

He looks at Reno, who’s already holding tightly to the pillow underneath him. Vincent kisses Reno’s pale forehead.

“Look at you being so nice to Lil’ old me.” Vincent backs away slightly to see the grin on Reno’s smug face. 

“I knew you wouldn’t be that much of a heavy sleeper,” Vincent sighs, patting Reno’s cheek. 

“Maybe having someone to hold would help me doze off?” Reno rolls over, patting the now empty space. “I bet my bed is better than whatever fucking coffin you sleep in.” 

Vincent glares but still accepts the offer, putting the blanket over himself as Reno wraps his arms around Vincent’s waist, the crimson-eyed man doing the same thing to Reno. 

Reno falls asleep first, allowing Vincent more time to simply hold him. 

He knows that the Turk will silently leave in the morning before Vincent even wakes up and that Reno might not even come back in a day or two. So for now, he’ll enjoy this moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Wasn't really expecting to uh add a part two, but this might be a series I do, idk...
> 
> Thanks for reading :)))


	3. Just ain't your color.

Reno opens the door, his eyes wearing an expectant glare when Vincent looks up to see the man. 

“I made sure everything was locked before I left,” he kicks off his shoes, “Even the one window in my bathroom that I’m pretty fucking sure you can’t fit through.” Reno stomps over to the sofa, looking down at Vincent whos arms were crossed and lips pressed. “I also thought vampires had to be invited into someone’s house.” 

Vincent rolls his eyes, opening his arms up as an invitation. 

Reno glances down at the shirt the immortal wore and makes a noise that can only be defined as a cackle. He quickly clenches at his chest, getting down to his knees during his fit of laughter. 

“You laugh at something so childish,” Vincent sighs, crossing his arms as Reno places a hand on the other’s knee, trying to get up on his own. 

“I just-I- _ whooo _ -that took a lot out of me, gimme a minute,” The Turk breathes out.

Vincent waits for at least ten seconds before Reno looks back up to him, contemplating something before putting his other hand on Vincent’s other knee, looking straight into his crimson eyes. 

Sultry is the only word that can truly describe Reno’s expression at that moment, but it quickly fades when Reno snorts, looking down to the floor. 

“I was gonna offer a _fun time_ but that shirt, man,” Reno leans into the space between Vincent’s legs, fluttering his eyelashes up at the older man. “Ruins the mood for me. Where’d ya get it?” 

Vincent looks down at his own shirt. The yellow was a lot brighter than he remembered, and it probably was even worse on his pale skin. He does know that the yellow coloring isn’t what Reno is amused by, but the picture that was printed smack dab in the middle. 

It was of a cartoon Chocobo with a little cowboy hat on its head and a revolver somehow in its wing. 

“Yuffie gave it to me. She said it would brighten up my wardrobe.” 

“She isn’t wrong,” Reno snickers. “I’ve only ever seen you wear black and somehow even darker shades of black. Bet you would look really striking in some purple.” The redhead finally gets up to plop down next to Vincent on the sofa, leaning his head on the cushion as Vincent turns to look Reno in his eyes. 

“Yellow isn’t my color?” 

“Not with that natural frown on ya face, and especially not  _ this- _ ” Reno picks at the short sleeve, “-kinda yellow. It ain’t anyone’s color.” 

Vincent’s eyes were staring at Reno but not focusing on him. 

“Whatcha thinking about, Vinny?” 

Vincent purses his lips, but he eventually says: “Why don’t we go out and look for new clothes for me?” Reno makes a sound of surprise, eyes widening ever so slightly. “Since you know so much about fashion.” 

The Turk scoffs, a grin quick to appear on his face. “I don’t know about that-”

“Look how heavily you customized your turk uniform. I’m surprised that you haven’t been dress coded," Vincent raises an eyebrow as the other waves a dismissing hand.

“Nahh, Tseng has been on my ass ever since I even had the second button undone. But it was all worth it to show off.” Reno pats his bare chest and it makes Vincent smile. “But, yeah, sure. I’ll go with you,” Reno smiles, “What time, what day?” 

“Any day you can spare.” 

“I’ll check my schedule then,” Reno leans forward to kiss Vincent. “The Turks haven’t been too busy so I should be able to get a day off. Maybe I’ll actually do my paperwork on time to please Tseng, the damn sadist.” He leans his head on Vincent’s shoulder, letting a gloved hand run over Vincent’s stomach.

He places a kiss on Vincent’s jaw, whispering: 

“If you take this damn shirt off, I’ll show you a good time,  _ yo. _ ” 

Vincent laughs, but he takes the offer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest this fic is really just me being a little bitch about writing smut, which I don't see me doing in a long long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Leave a comment and tell me what ya think :))


End file.
